


La sangre en la espada

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister acaba de asesinar al Rey Loco. Tal vez éstos fueran los pensamientos que acosaban su conciencia en ese momento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sangre en la espada

Mi espada está teñida con la sangre del rey. Él yace ante mí como un saco arrojado al descuido, mientras las piedras del suelo se manchan, más y más, de rojo. De rojo, qué ironía, el color de mi casa…  
Esto ha sucedido tan deprisa… hace unos instantes gritaba, fuera de sí. Clamaba por el fuego que incendiaría toda la capital, pedía la muerte de todos en esta ciudad. Ahora, el muerto es él, un montón de carne y huesos inertes a los pies del trono. Él quería asesinar a aquellos cuya obligación era proteger, su pueblo. Y resultó que justamente uno de los que habían jurado cuidarlo se transformó en su verdugo.  
Tan deprisa…  
Apenas puedo explicármelo, menos podré rendir cuentas ante los demás. ¡Como si me importara! Un Lannister no necesita justificarse ante nadie… o por lo menos eso es lo que mi padre me enseñó.  
¿Pero qué pensará mi padre cuando se entere de lo que he hecho? Él no sabe que el loco Aerys me pidió su cabeza… la muerte de Lord Tywin como signo de fidelidad al rey. ¿Tanto le temía que sólo podía suprimirlo por mi intermedio? Qué irónico, venir a descubrir ahora que era demente pero no estúpido… con una sola orden nos destruía a los dos: el padre, muerto y el hijo, deshonrado.  
A estas alturas, los ejércitos de mi casa y sus aliados deben estar bajo las murallas de la ciudad… Flaco ha sido el favor que le hice a los desembarqueños, salvándolos de morir asados para entregarlos al saqueo de una tropa que, lo sé, será brutal.  
En cualquier momento, este salón se inundará con el estrépito de los aceros entrechocándose. Para mí, será una liberación. El lenguaje de las espadas es el que mejor conozco. En cambio, este silencio que ha dejado el rey al callarse, al… morir, va a enloquecerme. ¡Voy a terminar tan pirado como vos, Alteza, esa será tu revancha! ¿No es así?  
Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar… ¿Qué hubiera hecho Ser Barristan, de haberse encontrado en mi lugar? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Ser Arthur Dayne? No los recordé mientras hundía mi arma en el cuerpo de Aerys… ¡diantres, ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, fue la decisión más solitaria de mi vida! Sólo una idea me atormentaba en ese instante, una obsesión que no pude soslayar: estaba decidido a evitar que él volviera a hacerlo. Que lastimara otra vez a aquellos inocentes a su merced. Aún resuenan en mi memoria los alaridos del agonizante Lord Rickard, junto con el llanto desesperado de su hijo Brandon. En mi recuerdo, la reina Rhaella sigue implorándole que no la lastime mientras, tras la puerta de su habitación, la escucho con impotencia, mis manos atadas por un juramento…  
Era mi rey, sí, pero no fui capaz de pasar otra vez por tamaño infierno. Había que ponerle punto final a esa historia, y lo hice de la única manera que puedo y entiendo, al modo del soldado. Mi padre dice que no estoy hecho para reflexionar, y probablemente no se equivoca. Pero ¡vamos! ¿Los demás líderes de esta rebelión, hubieran desaprovechado semejante oportunidad? ¡Por favor! Como si Robert Baratheon, estando en mi lugar, hubiera optado por pedirle cortésmente la abdicación… con sólo imaginarlo me desternillo de la risa…  
Mi espada sigue sucia. Aerys permanece inerte en el pavimento. La cabeza me da vueltas en este silencio agobiante que, poco a poco, se va llenando con el clamor de la guerra. Me siento mareado, y eso me fastidia. Demonios, como si fuera la primera vez que mato a alguien… Pero estoy a punto de trastabillar.  
Las grandes puertas del salón regio se abren de repente y los norteños, al mando de Lord Eddard, ingresan. Le sonrío al comandante. “¡He vengado a tu padre y a tu hermano! ¡Se ha hecho justicia!”, quiero decirle. Pero la frialdad de su mirada me detiene. Está observando al monarca caído a mis pies… y ahora, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. En un segundo me juzga, me halla culpable y me condena. “No tienes derecho de estar allí”, me espeta Lord Stark. Recién entonces caigo en cuenta que estoy sentado en el Trono de Hierro.  
Me incorporo. Sigo sonriendo porque a nadie voy a darle el gusto de verme humillado. A nadie. A ninguno de esos caballeros que ahora abarrotan el salón y se vuelven a mi paso, murmurando entre sí una sola cosa. Un mote, una palabra infamante con la que, suponen, podrán herirme desde este momento y hasta que mi vida acabe. ¡Pobres infelices! Me ha tocado el trabajo sucio, he manchado mi espada con la sangre de un rey que no merecía la dignidad de su cargo. Pero no me lo van a agradecer, y la verdad es que ni siquiera lo espero. Para ellos, y para todos los que escucharán mi historia por sus bocas, desde ahora en adelante me he transformado sencillamente en el Matarreyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este minific hace mucho tiempo, casi como un ejercicio de introspección. Me resulta bastante difícil ponerme en el lugar de un hombre, y más todavía de uno tan "único" como el mellizo Lannister. Pero siempre quise ver las cosas desde su punto de vista... y siempre admiré la entereza con que fue capaz de guardar su secreto, más allá que se lo señalara con el dedo como alguien desprovisto de honor.  
> Y sí, este rubio me puede, qué le vamos a hacer...


End file.
